Generally, human-to-machine interfaces allow users to interact with the interfaces via tactile manipulation of input devices (e.g., mouse, keyboard, touch screen, and control panels/buttons). Additionally, some human-to-machine interfaces are configured to accept speech input from a user. For example, a desktop web browser is an example of a human-to-machine interface used to allow a user to interact with content on the Internet. In order for a traditional desktop web browser to accept speech input, the browser must be modified in some way, such as being configured to support a plug-in (i.e., enhancement mechanism) that enables the browser to accept speech input from the user.